Tree House
by bonxkai-forever
Summary: Bonnie a Kai jsou nejlepší přátelé už od dětství. Když, ale jednou Kai uteče z domu, Bonnie má o něj strach a vyděsí ji když zjistí, že Kai napadl Jo. Ještě k tomu se ji zdá v noci o jejich dětství a dospívání. Bonkai AU
1. Chapter 1

Seděla jsem na okenním parapetu a koukala se ven. Bylo zataženo a na zablácený chodník dopadali těžké sněhové chuchvalce. Hlavou mi proletělo, jak dlouho asi bude sněžit, než vysvitne jarní slunce a ten sníh roztopí. Musela jsem se uklidnit. Byl to už měsíc, co Kai zmizel, bez toho aniž by mi nechal jedinou zprávu a já měla čím dál tím větší strach, že mu jeho otec něco udělal. Ti dva se nikdy nemuseli. Z mých myšlenek mě vyrušil telefon, který byl na opačné straně místnosti. Zvedla jsem sluchátko a uslyšela Caroline, která po mě začala pištět.

„BONNIE BENNETTOVÁ, jak to že jsi NEBYLA na tréninku? Vždyť za pár dní je ZÁPAS!" obrátila jsem oči v sloup a zívla.

„Promiň Caroline, ale necítím se na hopskání v tělocvičně, asi skončím. Měj se hezky." řekla jsem a ignorovala její šokovaný výdech.

„JAK TO MYSLÍ-."a zavěsila jsem, vážně jsem neměla chuť ji něco vysvětlovat, chtěla jsem se jen zahrabat do peřin a prospat celý život. Však můj žaludek měl jiné plány, když v něm hromově zakručelo. Seběhla jsem po schodech dolů a uslyšela několik mužských hlasů v obýváku, jak mluví s mojí babičkou, schovala jsem se v kuchyni a šla se podívat, co bych si mohla vzít na jídlo, když jsem zaslechla, o čem se baví.

„Je v nebezpečí, ten plán nevyšel a ten kluk se teď někde toulá." začal z nich jeden mluvit, se zájmem jsem nakoukla do obýváku a uviděla Parkrovi, teda Kaiova otce a bratra. Bez dechu jsem sledovala, jak se má babička zvedla a otočila se ke mně a k nim zády.

„Nic ji neudělá, to víte stejně dobře jako já a kdyby něco, Bonnie se umí bránit." řekla dost rázně a já pocítila hrdost v jejím hlase, i když jsem nechápala, jak do toho všeho zapadá moje jméno.

„Sheillo, musíš ale uznat, že je nepříčetný, napadl Jo, když mu chtěla pomoct a pak zmizel." V tu chvíli mi došlo, že mluví o Kaiovi, ale nešlo mi na mysl, proč by ji napadl, když byla jediná z rodiny, na kom mu záleželo.

„To neznamená, že ublíží Bonnie. A pokud snad se vaše obavy naplní, Bonnie ho zná příliš dobře, aby ho dokázala zastavit v tom nejhorším případě." s hrůzou jsem vydechla, když jsem si představila situaci, kde by na mě Kai zaútočil a došlo mi, že babička do mě vkládá nesprávné naděje. Nemohla bych mu ublížit, vždyť je jako můj bratr. Všichni se otočili ke dveřím, když se rozezvučel zvonek. A ano bylo to mým směrem. Rychle jsem se otočila a snažila se dělat, jako bych jejich rozhovor vůbec neslyšela. Otevřela jsem dveře a do předsíně se vřítila rozhozená Elena.

„Co jsi to proboha udělala? Caroline je naprosto naštvaná a říká, že až tě ve škole uvidí tak tě zabije." povzdechla jsem si a snažila se ignorovat ty zvědavé pohledy z obýváku.

„El, raději nahoře." zašeptala jsem k ní a mávla na babičku, která celou scénu brala s klidným výrazem. Vydali jsme se po schodech dolů a já přemýšlela, co jí mám vlastně říct, že mě už roztleskávání nebaví nebo, že mám důležitější věci na práci, jako najít Kaie a zjistit zdali to co řekli dole je pravda? Upřímně řečeno, nevěděla jsem.

Zavřela jsem dveře a sedla si na parapet.

„El, Kai zmizel a věř mi, že poslední věc, která mě teď zajímá je skákat podle toho, jak Caroline píská a to myslím doslovně." její výraz přešel do nechápavého.

„Jak to myslíš, že zmizel? On utekl?" přikývla jsem.

„Abych řekla pravdu, ještě před zmizením se mi vyhýbal, ale že mi ani nenechal na rozloučenou žádnou zprávu, nevím, co si mám o tom myslet." El se na mě smutně usmála.

„Třeba se s tebou nechtěl rozloučit." já na ní vyvalila oči a prudce se nadechla.

„To je super slyšet! Znám ho od svých pěti let, každý den jsem ho vídávala, byla při něm v jeho nejtěžších chvílích i v jeho nejlepších a on se po těch skoro třinácti letech není schopen se mnou ani rozloučit, to jsem mu fakt tak moc ukradená? To mi mohl klidně plivnout do tváře a otřít si o mě boty, když už se semnou nechce ani rozloučit!" El vypadala, že ztratila dech, když v tom náhle vypískla.

„Přesně, ne to co jsi říkala, ale jo, on se s tebou nechce rozloučit! Tohle není konec, on ti tímhle neřekl konec, pouze své rodině." uvažovala jsem nad jejími slovy a snažila se vzpomenout si dýchat. Pokud tohle není konec, tak to znamená, že ho ještě uvidím, ale co když jeho bratr měl pravdu, že je nepříčetný, co když mi bude chtít ublížit? Zavřela jsem oči a usmála se na Elenu.

„Dobrý?" zeptala se mě a já přikývla.

„Tak co řekneš Caroline?" podívala jsem se na strop.

„Pravdu, pochopí to, ona taky chtěla odejít, když zjistila, že ji Tyler podvádí." El si povzdechla.

„Takže půjdeš zítra do školy?" přikývla jsem a El se na mě pousmála.

„Když tak tě budu bránit." zasmála jsem se.

„To nebude potřeba, je to jen Caroline."

„Je to naštvaná upíří Caroline, nezapomeň." mrkla na mě, když někdo zaklepal na dveře.

„Dále." řekla jsem a do pokoje vešla babička.

„Dobrý den." řekla El a babička přikývla, pak se na mě otočila.

„Bonnie, to co se stalo dole… Chtěla jsem jen říct, že jim nedovolím, aby mu ublížili nebo tobě. Jsou to vaše životy a Joshua není ten typ člověka, kterému bych věřila. Chci jen, abys věděla, že jsem na tvojí straně." zamrkala jsem a snažila se pochytit, co mi tím chtěla babička říct.

„Dobře." odpověděla jsem a babička odešla.

„Co to bylo?" zašeptala El a já zakroutila hlavou.

„Dala mi znamení, že je při mě." Elena se nadechla a ušklíbla se.


	2. Chapter 2

_„Kai!" křičela jsem a utíkala lesem, vítr mi vlasy foukal do obličeje a já přes pláč nic neviděla. Držela jsem svého méďu, kterého mi rozpůlil spolužák a já na jediné co jsem se zmohla, bylo utéct, co nejdál to šlo._

 _„KAI!" doběhla jsem k domku na stromě, ale nikde jsem ho nemohla najít, svezla jsem se na kolena a rozplakala jsem se. Do náruče jsem sevřela svého zničeného méďu a připadala si tak sama, jako nikdo před tím._

 _„Bonnie?" slyšela jsem známý hlas a přes slzy se snažila rozeznat postavu chlapce, který ke mně běžel._

 _„Co se stalo? Co je s paní Mazlicí?" objal mě a vzal mi mého méďu._

 _„Kai, vrať mi ji." zakňučela jsem a on se na mě slabě usmál._

 _„Neboj, hned ti ji vrátím, jen ji opravíme, jo?" položil ji na zem a s otázkou v očích se na mě podíval. Přikývla jsem a podala mu ruku. Neměla jsem toto ráda, někdy to bylo nepříjemné, ale nikdy nešel do bolesti. Chytl ji a odčerpal trochu mé magie, kterou následně použil na paní Mazlici._

 _„Jak to dokážeš?" zeptala jsem se ho a on se na mě ušklíbl._

 _„Bonnie, nemám sice magii, ale díky svým sourozencům ji umím použít." usmála jsem se na něj a čekala na chvíli, kdy se taky naučím používat svou magii. Protože vědět, že ji mám a neumět ji používat, bylo celkem hodně nepříjemné._

 _Kai zavřel oči a mého méďu spravil. Objala jsem paní Mazlici a usmála se na Kaie._

 _„Moc děkuji." vypískla jsem a i jeho objala. Trochu šokovaný Kai mi objetí opětoval._

 _„Není zač, asi mi neřekneš, kdo to udělal, že?" zavrtěla jsem hlavou._

 _„Ne tohle si musím vyřešit sama a za druhé nepotřebuji, abys mu ublížil. Stačí, když povolám své kamarádky a ty ho svými plyšáky umazlí k dobrotě." Kai se zasmál._

 _„Jasně Bon, to určitě zabere." řekl ironicky a já se na něj usmála jako sluníčko._

 _„To nevíš, že plyšový králíčci, méďové, pejskové, kočičky, veverky, tygříci tu jsou od toho, aby z každého zlouna udělali dobrého člověka? Koho by snad neobměkčilo, kdyby ho paní Mazlice objala?" Kai se na paní Mazlici podíval jak na tu nejmilejší věc pod sluncem._

 _„Jeho asi ne, když ti ji roztrhl." úsměv mi ochabl a já se k méďovi ještě víc přitulila._

 _„Ale jen proto, že na něj nestihlo, dopadnou její neodolatelné kouzlo." zamručela jsem a Kai se mile zasmál._

 _„Ano a právě proto, bych ji přidal posilu, Bonnie Bennettová, tvým úkolem je obvolat všechny své kamarádky s plyšáky a ulechtat toho pacholka." řekl vážně Kai a v očích se mu zalesklo odhodlání. Pyšně jsem se na něj usmála._

 _„Ano, pane, provedu." zasalutovala jsem a Kai se zasmál._

Zazvonil budík a já se zívnutím se posadila na posteli. Zase jsem měla ten sen, který vlastně nebyl sen, jen vzpomínka. Vzpomínka na dobu, kdy všechno bylo v pořádku, kdy Kai byl v pořádku.

Otřela jsem si čelo a párkrát se zhluboka nadechla.

„Bonnie, uklidni se, je v pořádku." snažila jsem se upokojit své nahlas bijící srdce, ale moc to nepomohlo. Naopak, začala jsem pociťovat ještě větší paniku a vztek. Na to, že mě tu nechal, že odešel, že ani neřekl, kam jde. Nezastavila bych ho, ale taky bych měla problém ho pustit dál. Je jako můj bratr. Člověk, který je mi nejblíže ze všech a on odejde.

Po tváři se mi skutálela neposedná slza a já se sama sobě zasmála, ale netrvalo to moc dlouho a můj obličej zase zachvátil smutek. Musela jsem vstát a jít do školy, ale každý nepatrný pohyb mě zabíjel. Každý nádech mě posouval do propasti a já se začala pomalu utápět v depresi.

„Bonnie, vstávej, máš školu." zabouchala na mé dveře babička a já pevně přitiskla víčka k sobě. Snažila jsem se znovu vybavit ten sen. Ale viděla jsem jen černo, které mi prozrazovalo, že z toho nic nebude. Vstala jsem z postele a šla se postavit svému osudu.

„Bonnie, jsi v pořádku?" přispěchala ke mně Caroline a pevně mě objala. Zírala jsem na Elenu, která se objevila hned za ní a rty naznačila, promiň. Usmála jsem se na ní a opětovala Caroline objetí.

„Už víš kde je?" zeptala se mě Caroline a já zakroutila posmutněle hlavou.

„Neboj, najde se, víš kolikrát, třeba Jeremy utekl a já ho musela jít hledat. Vždy se našel na místě, na kterém jsme byli často jako děti." usmála se na mě El a já se zarazila. Holky se otočily, když zjistily, že je nenásleduju.

„Bon, jsi v pořádku?" zeptala se mě Elena a já se na ní usmála.

„Mám asi tušení kde je." El se uculila a Caroline nadšeně zatleskala.

Procházela jsem temnou částí lesa a snažila se zůstat v klidu. Ale mé myšlenky mě pořád zaváděli do pochybností. Zdálo se mi to až moc jednoduché, aby tam byl. A přesto bych už teď chtěla být na tom místě a přesvědčit se sama. Začala jsem utíkat mezi keři a popadanými větvemi, když jsem se dostala na místo ze svých vzpomínek. Náš domek na stromě. Přivřela jsem oči a zatřásla se zimou, když kolem mě ovanul chladivý závan.

„Kai." volala jsem, protože jsem nevěřila tomu, že by mě ten starý, dnes už ztrouchnivělý žebřík mohl unést. Nic jsem neslyšela ani žádný vrzot prken od podlahy. Vlastně bych se divila, kdybych ho tu našla. Proboha, proč musí být tak komplikovaný? Proč něco neřekl, že ho něco štve, když utekl?

„Proč to děláš? Baví tě to? Máš z toho nějakou vnitřní radost? Víš, co běž se vycpat!" kopla jsem do žebříku a ten spadl a rozlomil se v půl. Opřela jsem si ruce o zátylek a měla chuť mu ten žebřík hodit na hlavu, teda kdybych ho našla. Tak šíleně mě štval.

„Bonnie, jsi v pořádku?" zeptala se mě ustaraně babička, když jsem zavřela vchodové dveře. Povzdechla jsem si.

„Neměla bych být?" pověsila jsem bundu na věšák a byla ráda, že jsem doma, protože venku už začínala být pořádná kosa.

„Já jen, že mi volala učitelka, že jsi zameškala školu. Můžeš mi laskavě říct proč?" její hlas začal znít naštvaně.

„Musela jsem zjistit kde je a když mi El řekla, že Jeremy se nacházel na místech, kde trávili čas jako děti, můžeš být na mě naštvaná, jak chceš, ale musela jsem se přesvědčit, jestli tam opravdu je." babička přivřela oči.

„A byl tam?" zakroutila jsem hlavou a šla do svého pokoje. Kdyby tam byl, asi bych se chovala naprosto jinak. Ale pocit zrady, který jsem cítila z jeho strany, mě bodal do srdce víc, než cokoliv jiného. Převlékla jsem se a vyčerpáním sebou práskla na postel.

„Chybíš mi." zašeptala jsem a zavřela oči.

* * *

Doufám, že se Vám kapitola líbila, budu ráda za komentáře

bonxkai-navždy


	3. Chapter 3

_„Bonnie!" nahlédla jsem dolů a uviděla Kaie jak běhá okolo žebříku a hledá mě. Zapískala jsem na něj a on vzhlédl._

 _„Tady jsi!" vylezl na žebřík a za chvilku byl v domku._

 _„Co tu děláš?" zeptal se mě a já se na něj zaraženě podívala._

 _„Dobře, co provádíš?" podíval se na listy v mých rukách a já na něj mrkla._

 _„Nech se překvapit, a co tu děláš ty?" Kai se nadechl._

 _„Hledám tě, tvoje babička má o tebe strach, neviděla tě už několik hodin." pověděl vyčítavě a já se usmála._

 _„Já vím, já ji taky neviděla několik hodin." řekla jsem popravdě a otočila se k němu._

 _„Na to, že ti je už deset se chováš jako pětiletá." složil si nadutě ruce na hrudi a já se zasmála._

 _„Kai, to je v pořádku, to je taková hra. Babička ví, že bych nikam neutekla. Vlastně ani ty bys mě neměl vidět." položila jsem listy na hromádku._

 _„Můžeš mi už říct, co tu s těmi listy děláš?" podíval se na moji hromádku a já se na něj uculila._

 _„Říct ne, ale můžu ti to ukázat, prosím, nelekni se." podívala jsem se starostlivě na Kaie a ten nedočkavostí ani nedýchal. Nadechla jsem se a dlaň napřímila na listy. Chvíli se nic nedělo, ale když jsem se pořádně soustředila, listy se začaly zvedat a proplouvali vzduchem okolo nás, jako kdyby zrovna padali ze stromu. Kai na mě zíral a přitom se usmíval. Opětovala jsem mu úsměv._

 _„Ty ses naučila používat magii." vypískl a já se zasmála._

 _„Od kdy?" netrpělivě se zeptal a já štěstím, že to konečně někdo ví zatřásla hlavou._

 _„Od rána, vstala jsem, a když jsem se protahovala, zjistila jsem, že za mnou levituje peřina." Kai vyprskl smíchy._

 _„Nesměj se, já byla v šoku, nevěděla jsem, jestli mám křičet nebo utíkat, když nepoužíváš magii, nevíš, jestli tvá peřina není zlý tvor, který tě nechce sníst." Kai se usmál a já byla ráda, že to konečně někdo ví._

Probudil mě závan něčeho ledového na paži. Otevřela jsem oči a mé zorničky zaregistrovali otevřené okno dokořán. S leknutím jsem vyskočila z postele a šla zavřít. Podívala jsem se na budík a málem to se mnou šlehlo, dvacet minut po půlnoci mi naznačovalo, že můžu klidně ještě spát, ale šok, z toho co se celou dobu děje mi v tom bránil a tak jsem probděla skoro celou noc.

Když začalo svítat, cítila jsem, jak na mě dosedá únava, avšak teď už jsem spát nemohla. Vstala jsem pomalu z postele a podívala se do zrcadla, neznala jsem pro tu osobu za sklem lepší jméno, než oživlá zombie. Prohrábla jsem si rozcuchané vlasy a pomalu se dobelhala na snídani do kuchyně, protože jsem potřebovala alespoň trochu kofeinu, abych se probrala. Babička ještě spala, což bylo skvělé, neboť na kafe v mých rukách byla zvlášť alergická. Nalila jsem si do hrnku horkou vodu a trochu té božské tekutiny polkla, necítila jsem se sice míň hrozně, ale za to jsem, alespoň o trochu víc vnímala své okolí.

Po vyučování jsem si konečně sedla k obědu a snažila se nepřemýšlet nad těmi divnými sny a nad Kaiem, když v tom si ke mně přisedla Caroline, která se mě hned začala ptát už asi po desáté za tenhle den, jak se mám.

„Dobře. Líp už to ani nejde." ironicky jsem poznamenala, ale ona si toho ani nevšimla.

„To je skvělé, víš, co se mi stalo? Ten nový kluk mě pozval na rande. Prý jsem moc hezká a inteligentní." zachichotala se a já nevěřila tomu, že mi to přišlo otravné.

„To je super Caroline." opřela jsem se hlavou o svou ruku a druhou se s vidličkou rýpala v obědě.

„A víš, co jsem dostala z té písemky, ze které jsem měla takový strach Ačko." je pravda, že z toho jsem měla trochu radost, ale stále mi to přišlo banální.

„Neuvěříte, kdo mě pozval na rande!" zvolala Elena a já už se ani neotáčela.

„Kdo?" vyzvídala Caroline a já protočila oči. Vážně se musela zeptat, vždyť nám by to stejně řekla.

„Ten NOVÝ kluk." protočila jsem oči v sloup.

„Jak ten NOVÝ KLUK?" zavřeštěla Caroline a mě až teď došlo, že o něm mluvila taky.

„No ten, který tu přišel minulý týden." začala nechápavě Elena a Caroline se postavila ze židle.

„To vím, ale on pozval mě!" zaječela a El se stáhla.

„To asi těžko, teď se zeptal mě, řekl, že jsem krásná a moc chytrá."

„Krásná? Ty? Jako Fakt?!" Caroline zužila oči a začala ukazovat prstem na Elenu.

Elena ji chytla za tu ruku a začali se prát. Teda jestli se to jako praní dá vůbec nazvat.

„Ty malá mrcho!" vypískla Car a já hlavou praštila o stůl to jediné, co jsem potřebovala, bylo, aby se tu začaly ty dvě prát o nějakého evidentně, naprosto blbého kluka.

„A co jsi ty? Neviňátko? To těžko!" zařvala na ní Elena. Měla jsem pocit, že mi rupne hlava, do chvíle co jsem to nevydržela.

„Dost! Chováte se jak dvě ukňouraná mimina! Bože jste kamarádky, a jestli Vás dokáže napálit i jeden naprosto zdegenerovaný pitomec, tak to vaše přátelství asi nemá tak pevné základy!" vybuchla jsem a jediné, co jsem viděla před tím, než jsem utekla, byli jejich šokované výrazy.

Vletěla jsem domů a zabouchla dveře od svého pokoje. Neměla jsem chuť se s nikým bavit. Postavila jsem do kruhu svíčky a sedla si na podlahu. Věděla jsem, že vyhledávací kouzlo nebude působit, protože Kai není tak pitomý, aby se před ním nějak nebránil. Proto jsem zkusila něco jiného.

„Voco cogitatio circulus ontos magus." zašeptala jsem a mé okno se s bouchnutím otevřelo dokořán. Sepjala jsem ruce na kolenou a snažila se opakovat.

„Voco cogitatio circulus ontos magus." světlo svíček začalo silně blikat a já cítila, jak se mi točí hlava.

„Voco cogitatio circulus ontos MAGUS." měla jsem pocit, že mi z nosu zase teče krev a mě došlo, že to moc dlouho nevydržím.

„VOCO COGITATIO CIRCULUS ONTOS MAGUS!" vykřikla jsem a náhle jsem ztratila vědomí.

* * *

Doufám, že se vám kapitola líbila :)

 **bonxkai-forever**


	4. Chapter 4

Protože to mám teď ve škole lehčí přidám víc :) Užíjte si to :)

* * *

„Bonnie. Slyšíš mě?" cítila jsem, jak si mě někdo přesunul do náruče.

„Bon, no tak prober se a neděs mě." snažila jsem se rozlepit víčka, ale byla jsem příliš moc slabá.

„Já vím, že žiješ, dej mi prosím, nějaké znamení, že mě slyšíš." nedokázala jsem ten hlas nikam přiřadit, vlastně jsem nedokázala ani přemýšlet, přesto jsem s vypětím sil zakroutila hlavou.

„No vidíš, že to jde." zasmál se a já v tom smíchu poznala Kaie. Náhle mi bylo jedno, jestli až otevřu oči se mi roztřeští hlava. Já ho musela vidět. Pomalu jsem odlepila víčka od sebe, ale stále je měla přivřená. Snažila jsem se trochu zaostřit na tu šmouhu přede mnou a spatřila Kaie, na jehož tváři se zračila úleva a lehké rozhořčení.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se ustaraně a já přikývla. Pak se na jeho obličeji objevil naštvaný výraz.

„Víš, co sis mohla udělat? Na to, že jsi už skoro dospělá, se chováš jako malý rozmazlený fracek!"

zaraženě jsem se na něj podívala a on zakroutil hlavou.

„Nedívej se na mě tak, dobře, víš, že tohle kouzlo, je nebezpečné, proto ho nepoužila ani má rodina. Ty víš, co se mohlo stát. Proč jsi to udělala?" náhle se ve mně zvedl vztek. On nemá právo po mě tak ječet.

„Takže ty si tu teď hraješ na svatého nebo, co? Zmizel jsi! Ani jsi neřekl, kam jdeš. Jako by tě ani nezajímalo, co to se mnou udělá. Tak bravo pane, je mi to jedno. To jsme nemuseli ani nikdy být přátelé! Protože přátelé si říkají všechno. I když to moc bolí! Já tu byla a čekala jak blbec až alespoň dáš vědět, že jsi v pořádku a nic ani pitomý lístek… Jsem OK. Víš, co Kai běž se s vinou vycpat. Já nelituju toho, že jsem chtěla vědět, jestli jsi v pořádku a jo klidně bych kvůli tomu zemřela!" s nechutí ve tváři jsem se na něj podívala a chtěla odejít, když mě zachytil za ruku.

„To už nikdy neříkej." řekl výhružně a přitom jsem cítila, jak se jeho ruka začala klepat.

„Co?" zaraženě jsem se podívala na jeho obličej.

„Ty víš co." obvinil mě. Zakroutila jsem hlavou.

„Ne nevím, co?" ptala jsem se dál a snažila se zůstat v klidu.

„Že, že bys…" zamračila jsem se.

„Že bych co? No tak vymáčkni se Kai." řekla jsem podrážděně.

„Že bys kvůli tomu klidně i zemřela." poslední slovo vyplivl jako nadávku. Nadechla jsem se a objala ho.

„Ale nic se nestalo." zašeptala jsem.

„Mohlo se - stát." řekl jak malé uražené dítě.

„Kai, jsem v pořádku a hlavní je, že ty jsi v pořádku, kde jsi proboha byl celou tu dobu?" zeptala jsem se ho a on sklonil hlavu.

„T – tady… ve sklepě." moje brada poklesla a mé dlaně se začali třepat od vzteku. Já tu kvůli němu celou dobu trpím a on je v pohodě schovaný tady? Snažila jsem se uklidnit své nahlas bijící srdce. Ale můj vztek předčil mé očekávání. Nedokázala jsem dýchat natož myslet, jediné co jsem stihla, bylo to, že má ruka vylétla z Kaiovy dlaně a vrazila mu facku. Šokovaně jsem sledovala výraz na jeho tváři, který ale zůstal klidný.

„To jsem si zasloužil." řekl, jako by se nechumelilo a já měla chuť do něčeho praštit.

„Co sis myslel? Že budu v pohodě? Kai byl jsi měsíc pryč! Jak jsi mohl vůbec vydržet bez jídla?" vyhrkla jsem.

„Tvá babička mě-." zarazil se a podíval se na mě strnulým výrazem.

„COŽE?!"vykřikla jsem. Věděla jsem, že babča není doma, ale přesto jsem vyběhla z pokoje, seběhla po schodech a začala tlouct hlavou o přední dveře. Ona to věděla? Jako všechno? Celou tu dobu mě nechávala v domněnkách, že Kai je někde venku? Začala jsem bouchat okolo sebe, dokud mě nezastavily něčí paže, které mě uvěznily, jako v kazajce.

„Kai, pusť mě!" křikla jsem po něm, ale on nereagoval. Snažila jsem se mu vší silou vysmeknout, ale on nepovolil. Najednou jsem ztratila sílu a vyčerpaně se o něj opřela.

„Proč?" zeptala jsem se pouze a cítila jsem jak si Kai o mě opřel hlavu.

„Protože moje rodina je nebezpečná, chtěli ti ublížit, protože kvůli tobě jsem se nechtěl spojit s Jo. Když za mnou tehdy v noci přišla s tím, že nemůžeš být tak důležitá, jako spojení v našem rodě, snažil jsem se jí vysvětlit, že to nemůžu udělat, že jsem ti slíbil, že tu budu. Nechápala to a snažila se mě dostat kouzlem, neměl jsem v plánu ji ublížit, ale musel jsem ji oslabit, vysál jsem ji trochu magie a zjistil, že ji otec ovlivnil pomocí upíra. Utíkal jsem pryč s tím, že ti musím být nablízku, kdyby šli pro tebe. Proto jsem se ukryl neviditelným kouzlem do sklepa. Kde mě našla po určité chvíli tvá babička, chtěla jim říct, že jsem tady, ale vysvětlil jsem jí, co se stalo a ona mi slíbila, že to nikomu neřekne, ani tobě. Což bylo pro ni čím dál tím těžší, neboť mi říkala, že tě to ničí. A teď jsem tu. To je celý." poslední slova téměř zašeptal a já zírala před sebe neschopná slova.

„Bon, řekni něco." sesunul se se mnou k zemi a objal mě těsněji. Nechápala jsem, co se tu děje. Věřila jsem mu, samozřejmě jsem mu věřila, ale musela jsem si vyslechnout ještě jednu stranu a tu jsem očekávala, co nejdřív.

„Musím mluvit s babičkou." řekla jsem a snažila se jeho ruce dát ode mě co nejdál, ale neúspěšně.

„Ty mi nevěříš?" zeptal se ublíženým tónem a já si povzdechla a snažila se k němu otočit.

„Kai věřím ti, ale nemůžu poslouchat jen tebe, v čemž má, má hlava pravdu. Musím si vyslechnout všechny strany, za to se na mě nesmíš zlobit, snažím se jednat racionálně, jak jsi po mě vždycky chtěl. Což je u mě asi poprvé v životě, protože většinu svého života jsem žila čistě iracionálně." objala jsem ho a on si mě k sobě přitáhl ještě těsněji.

„Budu muset zmizet." řekl s vážností v hlase a já se na něj nechápavě podívala.

„Proč, proboha?" smutně se na mě usmál.

„Protože tě sledují, ví, že se od tebe nemůžu držet navždycky dál." povzdechl si a spustil své ruce dolů. Ještě naposled se na mě usmál a pak zmizel. Klečela jsem tam, jak opařená a snažila se pochopit co se tu děje. Jediné co jsem věděla, bylo to, že si musím promluvit s babičkou.

Po asi hodině sezení v obýváku na gauči jsem slyšela, jak se otevřely dveře a do nich vešla babča. Usmála se na mě a pověsila si kabát na věšák.

„Jak ses měla, Bonnie?" zeptala se a já její otázku ignorovala.

„Ty jsi věděla o Kaiovy?" snažila mít klidný výraz, ale moc mi to nešlo.

„Cože?" vyvalila na mě oči a já věděla, že mi něco tají. Ty nepatrné trhané pohyby ruky, to jak se začala koukat po celé místnosti, jen se vyhnout mým očím. Byla to, jako rána z děla.

„Tys o něm věděla." tentokrát jsem se neptala.

„Věděla jsi, že byl celou dobu tady a nic jsi mi neřekla. Nic." šeptala jsem a její výraz mi napověděl, že tento rozhovor je pro ni těžký.

„Slíbila jsem to a měla jsem k tomu důvod. Došlo mi to, když tu přišel Joshua s tím, že si tě budou chtít vzít k sobě, dokud ho nenajdou, aby měli jistotu, že ti neublíží. Věděla jsem, že mi lže, vždycky jsem to poznala a v té době jsem se rozhodla chránit i Kaie. Protože vím, že by neodešel a neublížil své sestře, kdyby k tomu neměl důvod." dívala se na mě a já se snažila být silná a nezhroutit se tu. Podívala jsem se na své ruce a zhluboka se nadechla.

„Musím jít." řekla jsem, vzala si kabát a odešla pryč. Musela jsem být chvíli sama. Když jsem zavřela dveře, slzy se mi začaly hrnout do tváře a mé tělo se začalo silně třást. Nevěděla jsem, kam jdu, jediné co jsem věděla, že se musím dostat, co nejdál, abych se uklidnila. Mé nohy začaly utíkat a já zavřela oči. Když jsem je otevřela, nebyla jsem rozhodně na tom místě, kde jsem byla před chvílí, ale byla jsem v lese. Což znamená, že jsem se musela přemístit. Vystrašeně jsem se rozhlížela okolo sebe a neslyšela nic jiného než svůj dech. Náhle se něco vedle mě pohnulo a já ucukla. V ten moment mě něčí paže sevřely a ucpaly ústa.

* * *

Doufám, že se vám kapitola líbila :)

 **bonxkai-forever**


End file.
